An Angel and a Demon Riding in the Backseat
by PenTheHeart
Summary: "It was heaven and hell colliding in such a human act. It was bad breathing life into good and good into bad until the lines became blurry beyond recognition. It was a stand to the hierarchy of heaven and the hierarchy of hell. It was a proud announcement of the brave. A war cry from the rebels. An echoing 'fuck you' from the fallen." Anna/Ruby


"It was heaven and hell colliding in such a human act. It was bad breathing life into good and good into bad until the lines became blurry beyond recognition. It was a stand to the hierarchy of heaven and the hierarchy of hell.

It was a proud announcement of the brave.

A war cry from the rebels.

An echoing '_fuck you'_ from the fallen."

/\/\/\

"What are you doing out here all alone Angel?" Ruby asked, the last word sticking in her throat and escaping her lips as if it pained her to say it.

_Angel._

"Shouldn't you be hiding somewhere? You do have both Heaven and Hell chasing after you," Ruby scoffed, walking alongside the sleeping Impala to the bonnet where Anna rested, her arms crossed and her eyes searching for something far in the distance.

"I'm the Stanley Cup, right?" Anna laughed dryly, leaning her head back creating a wave of red over her back.

"You said it," Ruby remarked with a smirk, setting herself against the bonnet like Anna, watching the Angel as she had been asked to do for the last forty eight hours.

"Ruby," Anna began, turning to face the brunette whose face she couldn't see for that of a demon's "what makes it worth it? To defy orders and help the Winchesters?"

Ruby took a second before tilting her head to one side to look at the fallen angel better, "You fell because you wanted to become human right?"

"You want to be human?" Anna clarified slowly, only to have Ruby shake her head.

"Heaven and Hell aren't that different you know; Hell just has a little more blood. Same amount of torture, same amount of soul-sucking. I wanted to be top-side, I wanted to be out. Playing human is a bonus, along with the sex," Ruby smiled.

"So Angel, do you mind if I ask you the same thing? What makes being human worth having an army of angels and an army of demons out to get you?"

"Sex," Anna grinned, noticing the second of surprise even on the black ghoulish face of the demon, "And chocolate cake."

Ruby looked down and laughed, "So you cut out your Grace for sex and chocolate cake?"

"Wouldn't you?"

Ruby laughed and nodded, Anna was so far from the picture perfect Angel it was refreshing.

"Ruby?" Anna asked, the same childish-curiosity in her tone as there had been the time before "What do you look like?"

"You mean aside from the dripping flesh and drooping face that you see?" Ruby asked with a chuckle. Hell was full of ghoul faces and although she had never seen her own she presumed it to look like theirs had; lifeless, black and falling to pieces like the decaying body of a man long dead.

"What do Sam and Dean see?" Anna asked, trying hard to stare past the demon face of Ruby, trying to get just a glance of the human shell the demon had possessed.

"I can show you, if you want but don't freak out, if Dean hears you scream he won't have any second thoughts about sending me straight back to hell."

Anna nodded understanding watching as Ruby stood up straight and walked closer to Anna, closer and closer until she was right in front of her and Anna was looking right in the gaping holes where Ruby's eyes should have been.

"Close your eyes," Ruby demanded, taking a deep breath and taking a moment to look at the Angel in human form.

Warm pale skin with the rich pink shading over her cheeks made her look like a china doll. Her lips were parted slightly accenting the fullness of the bottom lip, tinged with the same pink as her soft cheeks. She was an intoxicating creature; friendly, inviting, beautiful. Her large eyes were closed and Ruby couldn't help but miss the brightness of the greens and browns swirling to create a hypnotising blend.

Ruby cupped Anna's cheeks with her hands, pushing away the curtain of red framing her face. There was one way to let Anna see her human form, it was an art written in books but never practised. Anna's breath hitched in her throat as she felt the Demon's touch on her skin. It instantly burned in a sensation never felt before, it was new and exhilarating and completely sinful.

In a blissful moment of feeling nothing but the Demon's touch Anna found her lips being kissed softly by a bone-like surface that was accompanied by a buzzing sensation all around her mouth. It was such an odd and unnatural experience that she quickly pulled back and opened her eyes.

Only to be met with the face of a woman she had never seen before.

Dark tumbling waves of soft, thick hair framed a face so innocent. Lips swollen and dusky pink. Nose soft, rounded. The only thing inhuman was the completely black colour of the big, round eyes.

It was still beautiful. Everything about her was beautiful.

Anna only got a seconds look to discover every new thing about the almost human Ruby before Ruby's lips found their way back on hers; this time soft, full, natural and completely addicting.

The kiss was ravenous, hungry. It wasn't soft and neither were the actions that followed. It was a clumsy mess of hands on bodies, feeling, shaping, touching every curve and line of the other. It was blistering heat and the overwhelming need to be rid of every item of clothing they wore.

This hadn't been what Ruby had intended, one kiss was enough to show her face but the taste and feel of Angel lips had been so wrong, so filthy and completely breathtaking.

It was heaven and hell colliding in such a human act. It was bad breathing life into good and good into bad until the lines became blurry beyond recognition. It was a stand to the hierarchy of heaven and the hierarchy of hell.

It was a proud announcement of the brave.

A war cry from the rebels.

An echoing '_fuck you'_ from the fallen.

Anna struggled to catch her breath as Ruby pulled back her hair in her fist, exposing her throat and her heaving chest. The half second of nothingness that followed drove the Angel wild. She needed the feeling of Ruby, the heat, the taste. They were no longer an Angel and a Demon; they were simply souls searching for the other beneath the layers of clothes.

Anna pushed the soft black leather of Ruby's well worn jacket, desperate for more skin to touch as the brunette ravished her neck with heavy, uncoordinated kisses. Already the two bodies were entwined, moving against each other in a flurry to get what they want. It's rough and thrown together but it works, it's better than anything either of them had ever experienced before.

Overhead a streetlight hangs, casting shadows over the lovers with pale white light. It begins to flicker as the heat of the moment intensifies. Anna's jacket landing without care on the dirt track ground and her legs wrapped tightly around the demon-eyed girl's waist. Lips are on lips again and hands are becoming braver. They tug at clothes and rake at the flesh beneath. Human flesh.

They are a demon soul and an angel soul wrapped in human flesh and yet the human flesh is responding to the human desires of the creature's souls.

The flame-headed girl brought Ruby impossibly closer, their heat mingling through the clothes. The only sounds they could hear were the drum of heavy, lusting hearts and the beautifully sinful noises escaping both of their lips.

The streetlamp explodes in a firework of white sparks as the woman dressed in all black cupped the Angel's breast, emitting a sound so heavenly to the Demon's ears. Heaven and Hell would be furious, outraged to hear such a sound from an Angel at the complete mercy of a Demon. Neither of them care, their bodies are emitting a raging inferno and they need it.

Every touch is a new sensation that sends electricity through their bodies and they need more. They need less clothes and more touching and it has to happen soon before both bodies explode in a mass of frustration, lust and want.

"Get...in...the...car," Ruby demands, not letting go of the redhead for a second.

"W-why?"

"Trust me," Ruby whispers as she nibbles at the earlobe of the redheaded girl.

They make it into the backseat without letting go of each other once. It's almost as if they need the other body to live, so fuelled by the others breath and touch that letting go would be fatal.

Ruby straddles Anna, helping to remove the white blouse that was far too low cut for an Angel to wear. It reveals new untouched and unseen skin, the most treasured still being hidden by the white lace. Ruby quickly rids her own body of the simple black vest, showing Anna the flawless skin beneath.

The Demon wears black lace and the Angel white.

Finally only in the thin and teasing undergarments they stare each other down. Chests heaving and both daring the other to make the first move.

Nothing's gentle.

It's not love.

It's sex.

Mind blowing. Earth shattering. Universes Colliding.

That kind of sex.

Anna learns how to make a Demon scream.

Ruby learns how to have an Angel beg for her.

Skin on skin is a sparking sensation. Intimate touches feel like they could kill. And they would both go to hell for this but that's not much of a threat anymore. The church choir voice screams out things that would make the Devil himself blush and the Demon cries out to God she doesn't believe in. The radio of the car began to play, changing rapidly as it picks up the waves of the supernatural beings who couldn't hear it for the sensations in their bodies. Everything explodes in a searing white light; bodies are prickled with sweat and mingled together. The windows of the Impala are foggy from the heat of the two souls and breaths are laboured and loud.

Fingers still roam the now familiar bodies, a magnetic field pulling the bodies together.

Anna looked up at the beautiful woman on top of her, the cascading curtain of dark hair hiding them both from the outside world. The demon eyes still bore through but Anna couldn't help but find them send heated sparks raging throughout her body. It was the evidence that the embodiment of Heaven and the embodiment of Hell had just completed an act so incredibly human. Both parties could have killed the other but instead they melted into one.

Ruby leaned down to press a heated kiss to the swollen lips of the Angel's and then made her way down her neck and throat, as she was about to latch her mouth onto a rosy nipple Anna let out a soft laugh.

"What?" Ruby questioned, looking up with a satisfied smile on her face.

"An Angel and a Demon riding in the back seat," Anna replied with a soft chuckle, closing her eyes and throwing her head back as Ruby rocked her hips against Anna's pale ones. Re-igniting the fire that had never fully died.

"I can't see Heaven allowing you back," Ruby smirked, hearing Anna mumble a string of four letter words.

"I will, I'll have a confessional that will last three centuries but it will _definitely_ be worth it."


End file.
